1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image defect diagnostic system, an image forming apparatus, an image defect diagnostic method and a computer readable medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
There has been known a technique in which an image forming apparatus such as a copy machine, a printer or the like estimates a failure part. Specifically, in the image forming apparatus, a test chart (test target image) printed by itself is scanned by an image scanner apparatus, and image defects are diagnosed on the basis of the scanned image data of the test target image, and then the failure part of the image forming apparatus is estimated on the basis of the occurrence state of the image defects.